


Eat Your Heart Out, Meg Ryan

by fairytalehearts



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After things happen, you realize you should have seen them coming. Spoilers for Winter Finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Heart Out, Meg Ryan

If she were Meg Ryan in _Sleepless in Seattle_ or Meg Ryan in _You’ve Got Mail_ or Meg Ryan in _Kate and Leopold_ , or Meg Ryan in almost any movie including her voice in _Anastasia_ \- she would have seen her current predicament coming. The surprise reveal at the end of the movie that led to varying degrees of her swooning (figurative and sometimes literal). He likes her. She didn't know. Blah blah, cue the music. All that nice stuff that has sustained the romantic comedies in her Netflix cue for years. But nothing could have prepared her for this one simple fact: one Danny “I’m Too Non-Chalant to Care” Castellano was making her pancakes. He promised to put syrup in them. Like those little sandwich things at mcdonalds that she couldn’t remember the name of. He made pancakes for girls after sex and they didn’t stick around- which was ridiculous because they smelled a-maz-ing.

They had sex.

Like real sex. Hair pulling, up against the wall, passionate, steamy sex.

And they made out in plane. Rounded second base really, before the flight attendant was winking weirdly at them and telling them to go back to their seats.  She slept over at his place. Without her toothbrush or her concealer or her gel-herb eye mask or her cute flirty underwear- stupid Victoria’s Secret not carrying her size in store and having to order some new stuff online for Danny-

Oh shit.

He said she was amazing. She didn’t feel amazing- the only thing she felt was an odd blend of Doubt and Curiosity (which would make a great name for a cocktail). Those feelings were closing in on full-on panic attack but dying in his bed probably wouldn’t help him move on. He’d have to move and it would be so tragic, mourning her while sleeping- Any lingering (literal and figurative) doubts were outweighed by her growling stomach and the fact she hadn’t eaten in literally 12 hours. Most of the plane ride was sleeping, Danny’s arm wrapped around her shoulders and maybe princes were really grouchy trolls at first but really had a heart of gold the whole time.

“Are you done with your mental constipation face because I am starving.”

“What do you mean _constipation face_?”

“You get this look- this weird look- where it’s like you’re thinking about something but then it leaves you and then you look like you’re taking a dump.”

“Thanks- Thanks Danny. Glad our relationship meant so much to you that you couldn’t tell me that I look like I’m taking a dump several times a day when I’m thinking about stuff. Important stuff. Like the _meaning of life_ level stuff. While we’re discussing secrets- don’t think I didn’t hear your Dad talk about your dance classes- oh my god Danny these pancakes are amazing.”

Somewhere between trying to figure out if Danny’s apartment had the necessary materials to cut someone’s head off and wondering what _constipation face_ meant she had ended up with a plate full of pancakes, fork in her hand, at the cutest little place setting with flowers and candles and-

If she were coherent enough she would do the romantic, end-of-the-movie, epic-level makeout on top of the table, but the pancakes really did taste like crackcakes and she didn’t have enough time to go home and change let alone do Danny on his kitchen table- grabbing the pancakes she headed for the shower. “Please tell me you have conditioner.” He nodded but she seriously doubted he knew what conditioner was.

“You’re seriously going to eat in the shower.”

“Whatever, you brought your plate too. These are great, Babe.” Mindy smiled, quickly pecking him on the cheek before setting her plate on the sink so she could take off her clothes.

He was a good boyfriend and held her plate outside of the spray so she could eat and wash and-

Danny Castellano was her boyfriend?!? Was her boyfriend? Did he have feelings for her this whole time? Was he her Tom Hanks? Probably Hugh Jackman. Did she have feelings for him?

After the world’s shortest shower/breakfast she had a brief panic attack that people would notice that Danny was late. That they would be late. Together. Danny didn't seem to care as he ushered her out the door. He also didn't care at the train station when he paid for her or during the oddly quiet train ride when he pulled out pancakes the second they sat down. He also didn't care during coffee (which she paid for Thank You, Feminism). Normally she would be calling Danny about this series of events but since he was the other person in this particular scenario she couldn't find anything to say. They held hands to the practice and maybe there should have been more talking about their current relationship status but she felt good. Confident even- they could figure this out-

“Dr. L, I know I said I wasn’t going to watch Homeland because it’s so salacious and violent and there’s nudity but I may have accidentally signed up for a trial of Showtime and it was on and-”

The elevator suddenly seemed way too small.

First of all, she had not brought any proper clothing to the conference so she was wearing one of Danny’s button downs and her skirt to work. Second, she was playing with his lapels because of reasons. And as much as she would love to talk to Betsy about Homeland, she didn’t want everyone talking about them.

“Oh, sorry Dr. Castellano, I didn’t see you there- did you two come in together, it’s too cold to walk and Dr. L, is that a new shirt because it totally looks like a guys shirt, you know the whole wear your boyfriends clothing thing very hip! Do people still say hip as a singular word and not a prefix to hip-ster?”

“Yes” “No”

Smiling she opened her mouth to correct Danny on the negative connotation of hipster but playing it cool was probably the best course of action.

“Min, we have that consult right? That _patient's_ file you wanted me to look at.”

“Yeah. Yeah, Danny I totes forgot. Jet lag. Betsy, If anyone calls for me take a message.” She wasn’t sure who this calm, confident person standing next to her was but it certainly wasn’t Daniel Castellano. Danny was a horrible liar. She liked that about him. She liked a lot of things about him.

She wasn’t sure if they were gonna makeout or dance or break into song but she couldn’t wait to see what happened next. Eat your heart out, Meg Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> Still freaking out, but I wrote this at 2AM. Pardon the feels. If you're not familiar with Meg Ryan's work- google is your friend :D


End file.
